


Toca para mí

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dios es un ser superior, un dios tiene responsabilidades y, como tal, un dios no puede enamorarse de un humano. Tiene otros asuntos más importantes qué atender... Dionisio, desde el Olimpo, se reía de él y de su hipocresía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toca para mí

Sus intenciones, más allá de ser radicales, eran fieles, impregnadas de principios; pero, por supuesto, ¿qué humano entendería a un dios? Quizás no fuera la mejor forma, pero era la única. Solo así el mundo se libraría de su única peste: los humanos.   
Poseidón, el rey de los mares como la mayoría solía llamarlo, antes de serlo era un joven común y corriente. Un humano también, que tuvo nombre y apellido: Julián Solo. 

Un dios es un ser superior, un dios tiene responsabilidades y, como tal, un dios no puede enamorarse de un humano. Tiene otros asuntos más importantes qué atender... Dionisio, desde el Olimpo, se reía de él y de su hipocresía.

Sorento de Siren, por más que le pesara, siempre supo el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de su Señor. Hasta que un día la situación dio un vuelco inesperado y ni todo el poder de Poseidón, ni por más Dios que fuera, pudo evitarlo.

...  
Una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos, supo a quien le pertenecía y adoraba despertar así, acompañado por la música creada por esa flauta, donde su guardián posaba los labios creando las más bellas notas jamas escuchadas.   
Las sabanas cayeron al suelo y cuando se puso de pie, la espalda se cubrió de una mata de cabello azulado. No había nadie en ese cuarto que pudiera admirar la belleza del dios.  
Julián sé vistió y caminó por los amplios pasillos de su reinado en la búsqueda de aquel que le recordaba la calidez humana, que una vez él también tuvo y que perdió. Llegó hasta el arrecife de coral y lo observó.  
Sorento, con los ojos cerrados, se dedicaba a liberar las notas prisioneras, desde lo más profundo de su alma, en ellas iban impregnados sus sentimientos. Y tal vez por esa razón la melodía era tan triste.

—Señor —se sorprendió—, lo siento —no había notado la presencia de su dios. Había sido un error ponerse a tocar cerca de sus aposentos.  
—No lo sientas, Sorento... —dijo Poseidón acercándose a su guardián— sigue —. Sorento continuó con la melodía, que cada vez más parca. Con cada paso del dios, laa melodía se tornaba más y más triste... pero bella al fin.   
—Señor... —murmuró Siren cuando Julián lo tomó de la barbilla.  
—Maldigo esta flauta... tiene el privilegio de conocer tus labios.

Sorento cerró los ojos como si así pudiera evitar el dolor. Conocía su lugar y por eso sabía que no era bueno escucharle hablar así. Sin embargo a la vez era reconfortante. Cada día que pasaba, era menos tolerante, cada día que transcurría, era más doloroso escucharle soltar palabras de ese estilo.

—Señor... no... —rogó Siren con un nudo en la garganta. 

Quiso mantener sus ojos cerrados, sobre todo cuando vio el rostro de su dios tan cerca del suyo.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó Poseidón tomando cierta distancia—; deseo que toques para mí.

Sorento dudó, pero no podía decirle que no a su dios, y no por dios, si no por amor. Porque era un pedido de Julián.

Poseidón se sentó sobre la cama con una sonrisa de deleite, y es que adoraba la música de su guardián. Siren comenzó con la melodía, ahora sí eran notas lúgubres y de infinita melancolía, con cada una de ellas, una lágrima, tan amarga como el corazón del dios. No notó ni notaba el tormento que le causaba saber que su condición de humano era una maldición.

Julián advirtió las lágrimas de su guerrero y su corazón humano lloró con él. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y estiró un brazo para llegar hasta Siren quien, sorprendido, dejó de tocar.

—Señor... no haga eso por favor... —suplicó, pero Julián no le hizo caso y lo jaló de un brazo para que cayera sobre él. Así se quedaron en silencio, estudiándose con parsimonia. Siempre el dios fue un hombre de pocas pero trascendentales palabras.

Hipnotizado por esos ojos extraños y cálidos, Julián acarició la mejilla de Sorento. Cuánto dolor y cuánto amor. 

—Señor, no siga. Se lo suplico...  
—No puedo evitarlo. Ya no más... —habló, en su voz había determinación.  
—Señor... —se corrgió—Julián... —intentaba hacerle entrar en razones—. Julián, no te das una idea de...  
Lo silenció Julián.  
—Lo sé. Sé que... —se interrumpió, decir aquello era asumirlo y eso no se podía—. Debes entenderme, no puedo darte lo que me pides.  
Ahora sí, Sorento lloró en silencio. Sabía que volvería a decirle lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo no creyó que en esa ocasión pudiera dolerle tanto, después de haberlo oído tantas veces. Entonces, de ser así, no tenía más opciones.  
—Julián... no puedo... yo...  
—Déjame tenerte. Una vez más... —suplicó acercando la mejilla a la de Siren en una leve caricia.  
—Sabes que no puedo negarme a un pedido tuyo —se quejó—. Por favor no lo hagas... —intentó contenerse—Si me vuelves a dañar yo... no lo soportaré. Si vuelves a tomarme para demostrarme luego de que soy un mísero humano, indigno para un dios... te juro, Julián Solo, que me perderás para siempre —A pesar de que su voz había sido dubitativa, su mirada indicaba firmeza y decisión.

El dios, con la seguridad propia de un dios, no prestó atención a la advertencia de su guardián y siguió con su cometido, posando sin permiso los labios sobre la boca de Siren. Y Siren se perdió en esa boca, saboreando, añorando a su Señor, deseándolo cada vez más.   
El beso se profundizó y el calor los inundó, llenándolos con una fuerza poderosa que, combinado con el deseo, vuelve vano todo intento de cordura.  
Julián despojó de las pocas ropas que llevaba su guerrero y con suma rapidez se quitó las propias. Lo acostó sobre la cama, exhalando un gemido al verlo desnudo y tan entregado. Le acarició el cuerpo, sin dejar un instante las manos quietas. En pocos minutos los dos hombres fueron presos de la lujuria. Morir y volver a nacer... Jadeando, se quedaron en silencio.   
...  
—No llores —fue lo único que el frío, arrogante e indiferente dios pudo decir en un momento como ese.  
—Adiós, Julián —sus palabras fueron sinceras.

El dios, sintiéndose seguro de su condición, no lo buscó. No buscó consolarlo ni brindarle afecto. Al fin y al cabo Julián era un dios y Sorento un General Marina a su servicio. 

Además Siren siempre decía lo mismo, y cuando Poseidón iba en su busqueda, no lo rechazaba, no podía. Sin embargo había algo raro en el ambiente, se respiraba un aroma distinto, y esa música, esas tonadas tan tristes, copaban el recinto. Pero Sorento era un guerrero, ¿verdad? Al servicio de un dios, por mas que quisiera no podría alejarse de él.   
¡¿Quién diría que los dioses a veces también se equivocan?!  
...  
Julián despertó desnudo como había quedado luego del encuentro con Sorento, mandó a preparar un baño de agua caliente y luego de vestirse con ropa cómoda, ocupo su lugar en la Sala del Sustento Principal para escuchar los nuevos informes. Uno en especial le heló la sangre.

—Señor —dijo un escudero dándole una exagerada reverencia—. Un general ha pedido audiencia.  
—Otro día. —Poseidón ahogó un bostezo.  
—Dice que es urgente.  
—¿Y quien es? —investigó con fastidio, tal vez porque intuía.  
—Sorento de Siren, mi Señor. —El tono de voz seguía siendo zalamero, no levantó la vista para evitar importunarlo.  
El dios arqueó las cejas, por unos segundos el terror lo invadió. Quizás porque en su interior sabía el motivo de semejante visita.  
—Hazlo pasar... —indicó con voz parca.   
El escudero se retiró para ir en busca de Sorento.  
Siren llegó con la vista baja y sin portar las Escamas. Algo que le pareció extraño a Poseidón ya que, por protocolo, sus guardianes solían envestirse con sus armaduras antes de presentarse ante él.  
—Déjennos solos —pidió el Dios realizando un gesto con la mano que invitaba a todos los escuderos a irse cuanto antes. Cuando la sala quedo presa de un silencio sobrecogedor, Julián prosiguió—Sorento...  
—Mi Señor —sentenció con voz grave y firme, levantando su vista. En sus ojos, llenos de dolor, había también determinación—. He venido a traerle las Escamas de Siren.

Poseidón sintió una presión en el estómago y, clavando los dedos en el tapizado de su trono, se quedó en silencio. Las pupilas de Siren bailaban nerviosas, húmedas; sin embargo ninguna lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Supo Sorento que aquello que estaba haciendo podía costarle la vida, pero conocía a Julián, por lo menos al humano, y en su interior también tenía la certeza que no podría hacerle daño. Si era verdad el amor que le tenía, no le haría daño. Y si en cambio lo castigaba... Ningún castigo podría asemejarse al de no ser correspondido en sentimiento.  
—Las he dejado en mi Pilar, pero si prefiere...  
—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? —Interrumpió con furia, dolido por las palabras de su guardián.  
—Soy solo un humano —respondió—. Por lo tanto viviré como tal...  
—¿En dónde? ¿Si se puede saber? —Había cierto desprecio en sus palabras y fuego en sus ojos.  
—No lo sé. Quizás Austria... —El porte de Siren siguió siendo recto, sin embargo sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Sus piernas y todo su ser.  
—Te vuelvo a repetir: ¿tú quién eres para decidir si puedes o no dejar de ser un General?... Soy tu dios y-  
—Lo sé —interrumpió Sorento elevando la voz. Eso había sido peligroso e impropio—Lo sé, pero... de todos modos me iré... —Ya no tenía poder sobre él—. Julián... me iré. Te guste o no. Lo quieras o no. Abandono la Orden... —suspiró—. Si quieres matarme por tal osadía... hazlo —desafió.  
Poseidón tragó saliva para intentar hacer desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta. Se quedó en silencio. ¡Maldición! Qué hábil había resultado Siren, si en su lugar estuviese cualquiera de los otros seis Generales no lo hubiera dudado un instante y ya lo habría castigado por tal ofensa pero... a él no... Con Sorento no podía, ni podría jamás.   
Sintió que había llegado el momento de marchar. Siren dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la amplia puerta doble. El dios reacciono frente a esta actitud y se puso de pie. Entendía que si no hacia algo, jamás lo volvería a ver. Eso al menos pudo leer en las pupilas de su ahora ex General.  
—¡Sorento, espera! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!  
El aludido no volteó, no quiso que lo viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, apenas atinó a girar la cabeza por sobre su hombro e intentar hablar lo más claro posible; pero era difícil.

—Te lo dije, Julián... hoy. Te dije que si... —tomó aire— que si hacías eso... me perderías para siempre.  
—¡Por mi Padre! ¡Sorento! ¡Soy un dios! —exclamó Julián, enojado e impotente.  
—Y yo un humano. Lo sé... —terció con una amarga sonrisa—; pero no le estoy hablando al Dios Poseidón, si no al humano Julián... de quien me enamoré.

Siren emprendió la marcha, esta vez con lentitud, como a la espera de algo más, alguna reacción de parte de Poseidón, pero nada... el dios lo dejó marcharse.   
Esa tarde Sorento dejó las Escamas y a seis compañeros de armas más que sorprendidos. Esa noche Julián dejó al Dios Poseidón para ir en busca de ese hombre. Lo encontró en Austria como supuso que lo haría, y junto a él permaneció, siendo un humano más, siendo Julián Solo.  
Y Dionisio, desde el Olimpo, se reía del mundo y sus caprichos. Junto a Aphrodita, convenció a su Padre para que perdonara al humano. Al fin y al cabo Julián nació siendo hombre y era justo que muriera como tal, junto a otro hombre si él así lo pretendía.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
